This invention relates to refrigeration equipment and more particularly to sliding vane compressors utilized in freon refrigeration systems.
The sliding vane compressors of the foregoing type normally include a compressor rotor in which end faces of the rotor are enclosed by end covers which should tightly engage the rotor end faces. The rotor is usually provided with a number of vanes for compressing a working medium such as freon which enters the rotor from a suction low pressure area and is discharged therefrom to the high pressure area. It is rather difficult to provide a sealing between the end faces of the rotor and end covers which is tight enough to prevent the working medium and lubrication utilized in the compressor equipment from penetration from the high pressure area back into the low pressure area. As a result of this a lubricating oil used in the compressors should be separated from the working medium leaving the compressor. Furthermore, the occurence of oil film on the end faces of the rotor may result in friction losses in the equipment.